MER'S AWESOME PLACE Wiki:Ban and block rules
The light rule breaks; (spamming, etc.) First offence: warning Second offence: warning Third offence: warning with list of first 2 offences + 1 day block and/or chat ban Fourth offence: warning with reminder, 1 week block and/or chat ban. Fifth offence: permablock. Medium rule breaks. (trolling, profane language) First offence: warning Second offence: warning; 1 day block Third offence: warning, reminder, 1 week block or permablock depending on the offense. Hardcore rule breaks: (harassment, NSFW) First offence: warning, 1 week block + direct to ruleset Second offence: permablock Death threats & Porn will automatically get you a permablock, and you are subject to being reported to FANDOM staff and/or the VSTF depending on the situation. Fandom users (like people without accounts) can be banned too. And do not talk back to the auto message. If you have a question, leave a message on our page. Do not answer the auto messages. If you do though, make sure it is a question. Insults towards other users will get you a longer ban. Insults toward Admins, you might get banned directly. Please be nice to everyone on this wiki, this is important. You may cuss but be careful not to have it as an insult (preferably, mild cusses, see “examples of cussing” for cusses you can use). We Admins would prefer if you do not backseat mod. Even though it is tempting, it might cause trouble. If we catch you backseat mod, it is ok, do not feel ashamed. You may not have realized you are doing it. Leaving friendly messages on peoples pages as reminders are OK but do not start flamewars. If you start a flamewar, that will lead into a 3 day block for the other user and a 2 day block for you. Be nice and have fun! Do not let these rules get to you, 'cause you can be free! Just be nice and live n love Fam <3 Same goes for racist,sexist and/or homophobic insults or death wishes toward users using racism, sexism and/or homophobia. Everyone is human behind the screen (accept bots) and you have to respect that. If someone mentions they are gender queer, LGBT+ and/or colored, you should accept this and move on. If not, you will get a warning and/or per a ban. ACCEPT EVERYONES DIFFERENCES! Porn is not accepted on this wiki. If you talk about porn and/or post porn videos, images or drawing, you will get perms banned. You can only mention it if you report a user or on rule pages. People are sensitive on this wiki, So please do not talk about sexual topics. This wiki isn't for sex topics and shouldn't be mentioned at any time, unless on rule pages or you would like to report a user that was talking about sex. Flirting also isn't permitted on this wiki. This isn't a dating site and any flirting will result into a warning. If you continue, you will be blocked for 1-3 days. If someone is flirting to you, report this user. If you flirt back, both of you will be blocked and/or chat banned by a Admin or Mod. :: Note on this rule: If you have a girlfriend or boyfriend on this wiki and you would like to flirt with them, at least do it in private messages. You are allowed to mention your love life, but you cannot go into details. Like you can say "I have a boyfriend/girlfriend", but you cannot go into details like "and we blah, blah, blahhed yesterday". If you do mention anything considered inappropriate, you will have it removed and you will be warned and/or blocked depending on how many warnings you had in the past. You can absolutely not mention sex and/or pregnancy topics. Contact an Admin if you have questions or if these still isn't clear.